In general, according to a navigation device in a moving object such as a vehicle, that performs route guidance up to a user-set destination, etc., such a presentation is provided to the user when the object reaches at a predetermined distance before a turning point, in which, with a voice guidance, for example, of “500 meters ahead, turn left” or the like, a left-turn arrow is displayed at the turning point on a map displayed on the navigation device, or a detail picture at the turning point is displayed with a display of an arrow in a traveling direction after turning.
However, in such guidance by the navigation device, the expression of “500 meters ahead, turn left”, for example, causes a difference in feeling among the users. Further, the time until the vehicle (moving object) reaches the turning point differs depending on its speed. Thus, it has been difficult for the user to exactly recognize a point where turning is to be taken (for example, left-turning is to be taken). As a result, the user turns to a wrong route in some cases when turn-permissible intersections exist successively.
With respect to such a problem, in Patent Document 1, for example, there is described that: movements of vehicles (VA, VB) registered in a navigation server (center) are recognized by the server (center); and in the case where the other vehicle VB that exists ahead of the specific vehicle VA in its traveling direction, turns right/left at the same turning point as that of the specific vehicle, guidance data corresponding to the movement of the other vehicle VB is transmitted to the specific vehicle VA, so that such a voice guidance is performed, for example: “Next intersection, go in the rightward direction. That is a direction in which the black sedan ahead in the traveling direction turns right. The distance between that vehicle and the intersection is 30 meters”.